


Reason Why Rose's Have Thorns

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Trigger Warning [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I hate myself for writing this tbh, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), Wrongful Imprisonment, but it's also one of my better writings so, life is really shitty for Rose, p.s. lets pretend Rose didn't lose her grip in Doomsday, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: After landing on some random planet, Rose and the Doctor are immediately taken into custody and separated. In the two weeks the pair is seperated, Rose is put through hell, only having one thought to pull her through: the Doctor will save her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> Please read the tags. If you think this is going to be a trigger for you, please don't read it.  
> Anyway, the title is a working title so it's up for change, just to let you guys know. So, yeah.
> 
> P.S. I own nothing and no one.

“Rose, Rose look at me, love,” she could hear the Doctor pleading softly, as if he thought he would break her with just his voice. Which, in hindsight, at the moment he probably could. The Doctor’s request just made Rose curl into an even smaller ball of flesh and bruises covered in a meager amount of clothing than she already was and whimpered a small “no”.

While on the way to the planet Barcelona the TARDIS had malfunctioned and dropped the pair onto some random planet in some random galaxy. When Rose and the Doctor had gone out to investigate the planet they were almost immediately arrested for trespassing. It wouldn’t have been the first time they had been arrested, but most of the time the Doctor could talk them out of it, throwing around words like “shadow proclamation”. But not this time. And unlike the other times they were arrested, the pair got separated, one officer (?) leading the Doctor to a fairly nice looking facility and three leading Rose to a dirty (in every sense of the word) building. 

In the two weeks Rose was held in the building, she had been completely isolated from everyone, except for the groups of guards that came to  _ visit _ her at times. 

“Rose, I know you’re scared, but please look at me, please talk to me. Tell me what happened. If you can’t tell me then at least show me, please,” he pleaded to her again.

“No, I can’t. You won’t like it. You’ll be angry, and I don’t want you angry,” the Doctor’s companion spoke softly, holding back sobs that were threatening to escape her. 

She couldn’t tell him. The things the guards did to her, the things they made her do. No, the Doctor couldn’t know. 

“I already don’t like what I see, and I have no doubt that I’ll be angry, but not with you. Never with you, so please Rose, please let me know.” The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder gently at his last word, causing Rose to flinch and let out a small cry. The Doctor instantly drew back his hand.

“Rose, what did they do to you? I need to know. If I don’t know what happened I can’t help.”

Rose could feel her resolve crumbling with each plea. The logical part of Rose knew that if she told him what had been done to her, what she had been forced to do, that he would go full on oncoming storm, not stopping until he got vengeance. On the other hand, he was the Doctor. He would never do anything he thought would harm her even more than she had already been harmed. If Rose Tyler was sure of anything it was that one simple truth. The Doctor would do anything in his power to protect, he had already done it once in the game station and again when he sent her to Pete’s World during the Battle of Canary Wharf.

“Okay,” Rose said before she changed her mind. “You can look into my mind, just don’t do anything that could get you killed after you see, please, you’re all that I have.”

“I’m not planning on it,” he said before getting Rose to turn her face toward his. He took in her bruised face and Rose could tell the Doctor was just barely holding in his anger. Then he took her face into his hands and dived into her memories.

_ Rose had been sitting on the cold concrete of her barren cell when the three guards came into her cell. It was the first night of her captivity and there had been no sign of her doctor yet, which worried the woman to no end. The Doctor always made sure he was with Rose if they had to spend a night in jail, especially on an alien planet. Many planets had laws and customs that resulted in women being treated worse than Rose could wrap her mind around, so for those reasons the Doctor never left her on her own. She knew that it would hurt him to his core if something were to happen. _

_ “Where’s the Doctor? I demand to see him, this second,” Rose asked the three guards, her voice carrying more confidence than she actually had. _

_ “You don’t get to demand anything, bitch! Now take your clothes off!” the largest of the three ordered, wearing a disgusting grin on his face. Rose could have sworn there were maggots roaming around on his teeth. _

_ Rose’s heart rate spiked. “Wh-what did you just say?” her previous confidence leaving her completely. _

_ “You heard him, strip! Or would you rather we did it for you?” said another, skinnier than the first one but still as repulsing to look at. _

_ “N-no, you don’t get to do this. I have rights. I am a living, breathing being with rights,” Rose said shuffling herself away from the men, if you could call them that, that were advancing on her. _

Doctor, please bring me a miracle, please save me _ , Rose thought when her back hit the cold, sticky wall. _

_ “It seems she wants us to do it for her then,” the last one, who was short and fat and as disgusting as the other two, said with a cackle as they reached her. _

Oh, Doctor _ , Rose thought as they proceeded to tear her clothes off. _

_ Every night, and sometimes during the day, guards would come into Rose’s cell and force themselves onto her. It wasn’t even just the three from the first night, no, Rose counted at least fifteen before she stopped. It made it harder for her knowing how many had taken a piece of her. At first Rose fought them as hard as she could, demanding to know where the Doctor was, but eventually the beatings they would give her in retaliation for her behavior grew to be too much. They did things to her that she wouldn’t even consider doing with someone who she trusted whole heartedly, forced her to perform acts on them that she made her want to vomit at thinking about.  _

_ The only thing that kept Rose together was the thought of the Doctor.  _ Her _ Doctor. He would save her eventually, she knew it. She believed in him as much, if not more than he believed in her. Every time the guards would leave her used, Rose would just about pray to any deity anyone had ever conjured up, hoping for the Doctor to find her, to save her from the hell she had been put through. _

The Doctor let go of Rose’s face, and stared into her eyes, tears welling up in his own, before bringing her into his arms, being as mindful as he could of her injuries. His sudden hold on her caused her to flinch but calmed with one thought:  _ it’s the Doctor. He won’t hurt you _ .

“I am so sorry, Rose. I’m sorry I didn’t get you out of here before all of this happened. I’m sorry I didn’t save you,” the Doctor told her, sitting with her barely clothed body on his lap, holding her as tightly as he dared to his chest.

“It’s not your fault, you got to me as soon as you could, I know you did,” she whispered to him, trying not to sob, but ultimately failing.

It felt nice to be in the Doctor’s arms, to feel safe. After two weeks of constant danger it was a refreshing feeling.

While the pair sat on the cold concrete, Rose struggled to keep her eyes open. She still had so many questions. How had the last two weeks gone for the Doctor? Was he okay? How had he gotten away from where they kept him? How had he found her? 

“It’s okay to sleep, I’ve got you and I’m not letting out of my sight for a long time to come,” Rose heard him speak to her and with those words she succumbed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up, Rose recognized she was in the med bay in the TARDIS. How had she gotten on the TARDIS? The last thing Rose remembered was falling asleep in the Doctor’s arms. Across the room Rose could see the Doctor tinkering with one of the machines in the med bay before lifting his gaze to her.

“Oh, look who finally decided to wake up,” he said with his usual goofy smile that did not reach his eyes like it usually did.

“Hi,” was all Rose could say as he walked over to her.

“How’s the pain?” he asked her, his grin gone, looking serious as he very clearly went to grab her hand.

“It’s… okay. It doesn’t hurt quite as much as before, but it still hurts quite a bit.”

“Okay, that’s good. Well, not good. Not good at all. You shouldn’t have gotten hurt for any reason, but when you think about all the injuries you had I wouldn’t expect you to be completely pain free. There is only so much the TARDIS and I can do,” he rambled. “Can I get you some water?”  he asked her suddenly.

“Please.”

After she took a sip of the water, Rose asked, “How did we get to the TARDIS? Wait, scratch that, what happened to you when they took you?”

“They saw me as a guest, apparently,” the Doctor said after a pause, in a bitter tone, while sitting down in a seat next to Rose’s bed, his hand still on her’s. “They put me in one of the guard houses, said that I was their guest, but I think in all honesty I was their prisoner. I asked every day about you, about how you were doing, if they would let me see you for even a second. They would just smirk and say you were doing just fine and was receiving the same kind of treatment I was, just at a different facility that was specifically for woman. I didn’t believe that for a second, or at least the treatment part of it. I tried to figure out a way to get to you but no matter where I went they always had someone with me, probably to make sure I didn’t go venturing down to get you. Even at night, they always had two guards stationed outside of my room and two outside my window. The day I found you something must have happened in the city that the men, if you call them that, had control over and every single last one of them left to go deal with the problem. They locked me in my room, but I still had my screwdriver because I may or may not have stolen it back from the guard that took it on that very day. I was able to get out of the facility and get to you. There were hundreds of cells in the building they put you in, but thankfully you were in the very first cell. And you already know what happened then. After you fell asleep I took you back to the TARDIS and got her to start working on your injuries before I went back to the building you were in. In every cell I opened there was another woman. There were hundreds of women trapped in there just like you were. They had been using them for  _ breeding _ ,” the Doctor said in the most disgusted tone. “I was able to find the master key to all of the cells , so after freeing about fifty of them I gave one of them the key and pointed the rest of them to the weapons storage I had found. Then I came back to the TARDIS, sent us into the vortex, and here we are.”

“You said they kept us for breeding?” Rose said hesitantly, her voice cracking and tears prickling at her eyes.

“Yes, but they were unsuccessful with you, thankfully.” Rose let out a sigh of relief. 

Then came the tears. After two long weeks it was over, done with. She was safe with her Doctor. The Doctor sat himself on the bed next to Rose and held her while she cried.

“I was scared, I was so scared,” Rose let out between sobs.

“I know, Rose. I could feel your fear in your memories. I am so sorry I didn’t make it to you beforehand. When I saw you laying there in that cell, my hearts just froze. They hurt you so badly that I couldn’t breathe, I could barely even see. And when you let me into your memories, I don’t think I’ve ever felt such strong anger in all of my 900 some odd years. If it weren’t for the fact that you needed me at that moment I think I might’ve broken my rule and killed every single last one of them. Hell, when I got back to the TARDIS after freeing those women I even contemplated incinerating the whole bloody planet, I probably would have too, if it hadn’t been for those women. As it is, one day, not today, not tomorrow, but one day I’m going to get a hold of every single last one of them and send them into a black hole of my choosing. No one gets away with hurting Rose Tyler,” the Doctor said into her hair, while rubbing her back.

As Rose’s sobs slowed down her eyes felt heavier and heavier again as she fell back into sleep while in the Doctor’s arms.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. It's not one of my better endings,but it's okay. Anyways, please leave me any constructive criticism for me if you have any. I can always do with a little help.


End file.
